Drop Out The So Unknown
by CaptainWolstenbeast
Summary: Spencer Reid meets a girl, who could forever change his life. Reid/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kate Taylor walked into a small bookstore in Washington D.C. It was 9:30 in the morning. She browsed the classics, hoping to find that book she wanted. It was Kate's second week back in America, from her studies in Ireland and the UK, and while she was supposed to be buying new furniture for her loft apartment, she was buying books; her weakness. As she was looking, she spotted that book in the hand of a gentleman who was looking too. He had long brown hair, and was wearing a purple shirt. Kate's favorite color.

"Excuse me." She asked him quietly, maybe a little too quietly. "Excuse me." She said louder.

The man turned to look at her. "Yes?" He asked, confused, that the girl was talking to him. He looked at her long light brown curls, and her brown eyes behind her black plastic framed glasses. _She's rather pretty,_ He thought to himself. _I bet she's got a boyfriend. I have no chance with her._

"Where did you get that book?" She asked him with a smile. It was a book that she had been looking all over for, but no other bookstores seemed to have had it.

"Oh this." He said looking down, "I- I got it over here." He said, and pointed to an empty section in the shelf. "But this one appears to be the last one."

"Oh," Kate shrugged. "Ok, that's fine. Thanks!" She smiled and headed to the history section. Her favorite.

As Kate was browsing Washington D.C history, she heard a voice.

"Hey." She heard a man say, his voice was deep, somewhat aggressive. Kate didn't think he was talking to her. "Hey." He said.

Kate looked up, stunned. She looked at the man, he was very unattractive, with a big head, to go along with his body, and a buzz cut. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"No thank you." She politely said, and went back to looking at the books.

The man came closer to her. "I asked for your name."

Kate stood up, she only reached to the mans chin. Kate herself was 5'10, so the man was very tall.

"No." She said again, and raced out of the isle, only to run into a woman. "Sorry." She said to her, and hurried to the front of the bookstore, where she bought the book, and left. She got into her rental-car, and drove back to her half- empty apartment. She sat her book down, on the kitchen counter. Her dad would be here in a matter of hours to drop off her car. Kate noticed the red light blinking on her answering machine, so she went over and hit the button.

"Hey Kate," her dad's familiar voice came from the machine, "it's dad, I've tried calling you a few times, but you didn't pick up. I'm not going to be able to make it down there today. Something came up at the bookstore, and Tina wasn't able to make her shift tonight, but I will be heading down there tomorrow for sure. Oh, and Teddy's friend Emily Prentiss called, she heard you were in town, and wanted to get together with you. You remember her right? Well, she left a number for you, I have it here somewhere, let me find it." Kate could hear some rustling around. She smiled, it was usual for her dad to misplace things. "Oh here it is, 703-221-8530. Go out and have fun, not too much fun though, haha, I've got to go, Love you. Oh and-"

It cut off. Her dad was known to talk a lot. _Emily Prentiss_, Kate thought to herself. Oh yes, she remembered her, the really smart girl her brother was friends with, Teddy had liked her a lot, but she didn't show the same affection. Kate replayed the message, and typed Emily's number into her phone, and called her.

"Hello?" She heard Emily

"Hi, Emily?" Kate said. "It's Kate, Taylor, Teddy Taylor's sister."

"How are you doing?" Emily asked her.

"I'm alright, just hanging out." Kate said, "How about you Emily? How's the FBI treating you?"

"It's good. Hectic at times, but good. Are you busy this afternoon? I'd love to catch up, some of the agents and I are having a Super bowl party at Marty's Pub at 3:00, you are more than welcome to join us."

"Oh, ok, sure, if I can find it." She chuckled.

After a few more minutes of talking, Kate googled Marty's Pub, and got the address. At 2:40, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Kate was 10 minutes late to the party, so she quickly went into the Pub, she saw Kate, and a few other people, at the table.

Emily saw Kate walk in, and her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Kate!" She said, and walked over to her.

"Hey Emily!"

The two girls hugged, and then Emily introduced Kate to the table. "Everyone this is Kate, she's the younger sister of a friend of mine."

Kate waved, and said "Hello." then scanned the table, and recognized the man from the bookstore.

"This is Derek, Penelope, JJ, Will, and Spencer." She said.

"Nice to meet you all." Kate said.

"You want something to drink?" Derek Morgan asked her.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't drink." Kate smiled.

The table looked shock.

"Recovering alcoholic?" Morgan asked her.

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm not really into drinking. I've drank before, I really didn't like it. That was years ago though." She smiled.

There was a yell from the crowed, even JJ and Will were cheering. It was probably something to do with football, something Kate knew nothing about. She 'found it pointless to watch men run around in spandex trying to catch a ball.'

Spencer Reid was looking around aimlessly, trying not to look at Kate, who was sitting directly across from him.

"Have you read any of that book you got this morning?" Kate asked Spencer.

Spencer Reid looked at her, and was about to speak before interrupted.

"Reid's probably finished it." Penelope said to me with a smile.

Kate was confused. "Really?" she asked.

"He can finish a book in ten minutes." Penelope smiled.

Kate looked at Spencer. "It's true." He said to her.

"That's really interesting." Kate said. "I wish I could read that fast."

"So where are you working now?" Emily asked. "I know you studied history. I think your brother said that you've got a PhD?"

"I do. I was actually teaching American History at a University in England, I am now going to teach at Howard." Kate said, thinking of how much she was going to miss England.

"Where did you go to school at?" Spencer asked her, curious.

"Cornell, my mom teaches Theology there." Kate said. "Plus Cornell is a family school on my moms side."

Everyone got into a discussion about their schools, and family. Sometimes they would stop to cheer for their team, or boo the other team. Kate still had no idea what was going on in the game, it was something she and Spencer Reid had in common.

When everyone else was in their own conversations, Kate moved over to sit in the empty chair next to Spencer.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hello." Spencer said looking at Kate. He smiled at her. Kate smiled back.

"Not a fan of football?" Kate asked him.

"No, not really."

Kate smiled. "Me either. I have tried to watch it, and each time I don't get what is going on, even when people try to explain it to me. I'm better off with soccer."

Spencer Reid smiled. "I'm better off with books."

Kate laughed and looked around the pub, her eyes stopped on a man not too far from them. It was the man from the bookstore, who was asking for her name, the one who she was rather freaked out by. He was staring right at her. Her smile turned to a frown, she didn't want to be there anymore. She looked down at the table.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There's this ma… I just have a really bad feeling about something." She said, and looked up. "I'm ok though." Kate decided to push it aside. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they were at the same place… or maybe not.

After a little bit of talking to Spencer, Kate was cheered up. They ended up talking most of the night about Star Trek. When Kate was younger, her and her father would always watch Star Trek together, and even as she was older, her and her father always had mini marathons of Star Trek when ever Kate was in New York. They almost forgot that other people were in the room, they were in such depth conversation, with some arguing. The other agents shot funny looks to each other.

"I think Reid found the perfect woman for him." Garcia whispered to JJ.

"So, that was fun." Kate said. "We really should do coffee or something." She said.

"Ok." Spencer said with a smile. "I will see you soon then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kate asked him.

"What?" Reid asked, checking his pockets.

Kate laughed. "You forgot my number."

"Oh. Right." Spencer ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you have a pen?" Kate asked him, digging through her purse.

"Just tell me your number. I'll remember it." Spencer smiled at her.

Kate felt like she was being turned down, because he didn't want her to write it down. She looked at her feet. "It's 703-237-6011." She looked up, at Spencer. "Well, I've got to go."

After saying their farewells, Kate got into her car. She heard her phone ringing, so naturally she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the other line.

"Just making sure it's not a fake number." Reid said, as he himself got into the car next to Kate's. They hung up, waved at each other, and then left.

As soon as Kate got home, she tucked herself into bed. _What a great way to end the day_. Kate thought, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up at 10:02 in the morning. She slowly walked to the kitchen, and prepared a pot of coffee. She noticed the red light on her answering machine blinking. She clicked it, it was her father. "Hey Kate. It's dad. I just wanted to let you know, I am leaving here at eight. It's seven forty five, and you are probably still sleeping. I should be there around 2:00. Hey, call me when you've woken up ok? Love you." He hung up.

After Kate poured herself a cup of coffee, she got her phone out and called her dad.

"Hey Katie Bug." He said.

"Hey dad." Kate said to him. "You haven't called me that name since I was little."

"You will always be my little girl. Even at thirty- one."

Kate smiled. Her and her dad were very close, unlike Kate's relationship with her mom.

"So, when you get here, do you want to relax, or get some lunch?"

"I'll be up for some lunch." He said. "I've got to go, there are cops everywhere." Michael Taylor said to his daughter. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye dad."

Both father and daughter hung up.

After that, Kate cleaned up her house, and unpacked a little more. She found the box that contained her photography. That was her second love, next to books, and history. She tried figuring out where on her walls she was going to hang the framed photos, when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Erm, Hi Kate. It's- it's Spencer." He said.

"Hi Spencer." Kate said with a smile. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good. Um… There is this thing every other month. It's a Star Trek dusk until dawn marathon at a local theater, and considering that you like Star Trek, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me. It's next weekend on Saturday night." He sounded nervous.

"I would love to join you. Maybe we could get some food after?" She suggested.

"Ok. Sure. Yes. That would be great. Did you know, according to statistics, 93 percent judgment is based on non-verbal input that includes one's appearance and body language on a first date." Spencer said to Kate.

"Well then, you better look your best." Kate joked.

"Ok. I- I will." Reid said, "I've got to go."

After Kate hung up the phone, she noticed it was only 12:30, so she got a history book off her bookshelf (it was about the history of Washington DC), and sat on her balcony, and just read. She stopped reading about an hour later. She went in her house and took a shower, and got ready for her dad to come. It didn't take her very long to get ready. She didn't wear much make up, and had a small selection of clothes. When she was done, she paced the house, waiting for her dad, who showed up a half an hour later.

Kate opened the door to see her fathers crinkled face, a smile etched upon his face, it was almost permanently there. There were a few exceptions, like when his children got married, or when he fought with his wife. Generally Michael Taylor was a happy man. A trait passed onto his youngest daughter. They were more alike then they knew.

"Hi dad!" Kate said, and hugged her father. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too." He said, and followed Kate into her apartment. "Oh, this is nice." Michael said about the small apartment. "I was expecting some more furniture in here though. Weren't you going furniture shopping yesterday."

Kate looked at her feet. "You know me dad, I see a book store I can't not go in it."

"That's no excuse as to why this place isn't furnished, Kate." He chuckled.

Kate sighed, "I know, dad. I just couldn't help myself. This is why I was a history major. I get it, I'm addicted to it, I live and breathe it."

"I know, you are a product of your mother. She can't get enough of Theology." He sighed and smiled at the thought of his wife. "Did you call Emily?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I did. She invited me to a Super bowl party. It was fun. I met her friends from work."

"You at a super bowl party?" Michael chuckled. "Out of everyone, I would not expect you to go to one."

Kate just shrugged. "I wasn't the only one there who didn't know what was going on."

"I don't believe that." He said.

"Ready to go get some lunch?" Kate said.

"Yes, let's go." Her father said. "It's on me, by the way."

"No dad, I got it. You brought my car, I am paying for lunch." She said, and sat on the floor to put on her shoes. "I will refuse as many times as I can."

"But I will pay for it before you can even move a muscle." Michael Taylor said, and waited for his daughter to finish putting her shoes on. "So, who was the person who didn't like football?"

"His name is Spencer." Kate said to her father, and stood up.

"Oh, and is this a potential boyfriend for you?" Her dad asked teasingly.

"It's none of your business, dad." Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I take that as a yes." He said, and followed his daughter out of the apartment.


End file.
